


Eyes Set Straight

by AlexNow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: Soonyoung (dancer know as Hoshi) and Jihoon (musical prodigy who goes by Woozi) are the two most popular kids at school.





	Eyes Set Straight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really fast and didn't spell check whoops. this started with me wanting to write it like a cheesy k-drama and spiraled out of control into this  
> thanks for reading!  
> -alex

Both Soonyoung and Jihoon, third year high school students, are considered something like prodigies in the (albeit metaphorical) walls of their city. Whispers arise when they’re walking through the halls, or when they’re seen in the street by their schoolmates. The teachers have soft spots for them because of their reputation and _any_ news about them is just that, _news._ It ends up all over the school’s network with people analyzing individual candid shots of them as if they were famous already. Who they’re with, why they were there. People with no lives of their own coming to terms with how badly they want to know about the school’s hotshots.

[At one point they had to get used to the phone cameras shoved in their faces, flashing before being sent to the entire student body.]

In the confines of their large and well acknowledged school they’re somewhat like celebrities.

See, during their first year in school they were hardly anything special. Both Korean boys in a Korean school with jet black hair and not exactly outstanding personalities. Rather, both considered normal and students no one would glance at except a group of friends they felt comfortable with. But the similarities stop there.

Soonyoung is a social butterfly, to put it simply. He doesn’t have a problems talking to others and often is the life of the party. He loves making others laugh and prides in the way he has the ability to make anyone feel at ease with him. Whether it’s by the outcast that sits in the back of the classroom or the pretty boy always surrounded by girls, he’s well liked even by those who try very hard not to.

Jihoon, although with a kind soul and thoughtful character, has a much harder time opening up to others and would stick to two of his friends in school, never talking to others and much less girls. If you were looking for him (which people had rarely done in the past) you’d find him in the classroom silently studying or in a quiet spot outside under a tree with his earbuds shoved into his ears.

They were considered _basic_  (since it’s hardly difficult to find others with similar qualities) and neither ever tried to stand out more than necessary. They never expected more from their high school life, so feeling disappointed was far from reality.

“Hey, isn’t that class 2’s Lee Jihoon?” Someone whispers rather loudly, and the student in question purses his lips, prompting him to concentrate harder on the text in front of him. The school’s cafeteria had been relatively empty today, which is why he had decided to hog a table to himself to try and catch up with his studies before class, but it seems that word got out fairly quickly that he’s here in the first place. Jaw locked and eyes trying to absorb the information in front of him, he does his best to drown out the noise.

The murmurs around him only elevate the longer he’s there and already he’s starting to hear the shutter of phones, bright lights flashing in his direction as if people are done trying to be discreet. He can see from the corner of his eyes the way people rush into the cafeteria, wildly looking around to spot him, class 2’s Lee Jihoon. If he’s lucky everyone will get bored soon and the crowd will dissipate.

Although of course, because he’s Lee fucking Jihoon and nothing ever goes his way, the crowd only multiplies further along with the sound of whispers and excited giggles yet no one dares approach him. The combined talking morphs into an insufferable rumble of the crowd buzzing and he belatedly notices his knuckles have gone white from how hard he’s gripping his pencil.

He feels his restrain snap piece by piece almost in slow motion, and just when he’s about to stand up and tell everyone to _please_ _let him study for the upcoming exams for fuck’s sake,_ he hears an elevated voice barely distinguishable between the rest of the others’, “Hyung!”

Jihoon immediately snaps his head up and causes a couple girls to squeak as he looks in their direction, his eyes rapidly moving through the faces of people he couldn’t care less about as he searches for the source of the call. Eyes flickering from person to person until he hears it again.

“Hyung!”

It’s then that the head of a walking talking mountain comes into view as it towers over the rest. The said monster of a human being is sporting a large grin as he waves his hand enthusiastically over the others at Jihoon, and in all his life he has never been so glad to see the unbearable face of Kim Mingyu.

Sighing in relief Jihoon calls, “Mingyu!”

Just like that the people close enough quieten and stare, as if surprised to hear his voice. They turn towards where Jihoon is facing, eager to find out who he’s talking to, and Mingyu pays them absolutely no mind as his grin widens and he pushes past stunned people none too gently to approach the elder.

“Ah, hyung, you should have told me you were coming early today! I’ve been waiting for someone to get here like crazy.”

Jihoon stares at him, unimpressed at the way the second year seems exasperated as if waiting for a couple minutes for school to start were such a pain. Words ready to escape him and address his absurdity, Mingyu beats him to the punch (he probably knew what was going to say anyway) and before he can get a word out the younger male moves closer and begins shoving Jihoon's things into the other’s bag.

He lies, “Come on, you promised you’d help me with my homework.” Though he doesn’t look like it, Mingyu is at the top of his class. He probably did his homework the moment he got home the day before.

Either way Jihoon is left staring at Mingyu’s back as he lets himself be hauled through the dead silent crowd, glaring at the taller boy and pretending he’s not infinitely grateful.

 

 

[If there’s one person Jihoon feels he can actually call a _friend,_ it’s Mingyu. Not because they’re close (rather, Jihoon honestly can’t think of a single thing they have in common nor why they talk nowadays anyway), but because Mingyu treats him like he should any other upperclassman. He doesn’t take secret photos of him and send them to his friends, doesn’t gossip about him and tell everything to his friends about him after. He acts like the idiot he is when with the third year, feeling no need to impress him or for any other theatrics.

But, see, here’s the thing. Jihoon’s not _lonely,_ okay? Sure, he’s lost many friends since the start of the school year and people are much more reluctant to approach him for anything at all (so much that even the class president prefers to leave papers on his desk when he’s not there instead of handing them to him) but he’s a rather distant person either way so it doesn’t bother him too much. There’s not much of a difference between then and now when comparing the amount of people he talked to.

He met Mingyu during his second year of high school (when he was still that previously mentioned normal ass student and not someone you’d remember ever meeting). Mingyu had confused him for a first year, not using an honorific and speaking casually only to be mortified when he realized he was speaking disrespectfully to his senior. Then he continued to give out multiple apologies which only received a sigh and half-hearted assurances from the other.

From then on the bastard had taken to always calling out to him (“Hello, hyung!”) whenever he saw him as if to correct his wrongdoing of the past and even went to the extent of buying him some milk every once in a while.

Then, this year happened. And everything went to shit.

Jihoon was ready for it. He was. He knew Mingyu too would stare at him with wide eyes as if he were untouchable and scurry quickly to the side to let him walk through the hallways without obstacles. Take videos of him and proudly tell others they were once friends even though no one would believe him.

But sure enough Mingyu is like a cockroach that just can’t die, and the morning after Mingyu came to him holding a juice box, greeting him with a naive grin.]

 

 

“Hyung~” Mingyu drawls out as he drags his feet, and Jihoon grimaces when he notices it’s a whine, “I don’t get it. Why are you suddenly getting so many love notes? Last year no one wanted to date a short guy, and I've only received two love confessions this year!” Jihoon almost opens his mouth to either snap at him for making fun of his height or to point out that two is already much more than the rest of the male student body (considering the year has barely started, for god’s sake) but in the end stays quiet, knowing it’ll only be adding wood to the starting flame. He rather Mingyu run out of things to say sooner than later.

“Girls used to never approach you. Hell, they even ran into you in the hallways because they never _noticed_ your existence. But I saw your desk today, Jihoon-hyung! You have three today! _Three!_ ” The lad throws his arms in the hair and huffs out, slumping slightly in his steps as they approach the younger’s classroom and slide the door open. Jihoon sighs in relief when he sees it empty, save for two girls who look up when they walk in and scurry away with their cheeks pink.

Mingyu pays no mind and sits in his classmate’s chair, Jihoon sliding into the one of his friend before class starts and he leaves, “You only barely come second behind Kwon Soonyoung, you know.”

Jihoon blinks, “Who?”

Mingyu pauses.

“You- you—” He gapes at him, “ _Hyung, Kwon Soonyoung._ How can you not know him? He’s in your year and practically the school’s major heartthrob for reasons so confusing they rival your own. The only reason he gets more attention is because he actually interacts with others and responds to confessions,” He sends him a pointed stare which Jihoon narrows his eyes at, “Besides, his situation is similar to yours.”

“Similar to me?” He asks disinterestedly, thinking back at the textbook he was reading. He’s pretty sure he has a quiz today, but it’s his third class so he should have time to review his notes later. He could leave now to study but he’s pretty sure he’ll be followed again if Mingyu isn’t around.

“Yeah,” Mingyu says but doesn't move to add anything to that. His sigh that follows is long enough to make Jihoon look up and he stares at Mingyu, who leans back on the short chair’s backrest and looks at the ceiling. Suddenly it doesn’t seem like he’s going to say something comedic, but instead the air dissipates and leaves behind an odd heaviness that implies tension.

Mingyu stays quiet for a while then, and when he speaks up he hesitates for a moment with each word, “Why haven’t you accepted any offers, hyung?”

All but in a second Jihoon’s expression turns sober and he looks away with a scoff, “What do you mean?” It’s a question meant to buy time. He knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“You just get so many, which people would _kill_ to have,” He stresses out, and fishmouths for a few moments, “And…” He trails off. At the way he seems so troubled with the situation that has _nothing_ to do with him Jihoon feels warmth curl in the pit of his stomach akin to anger.

“Don’t fucking start with that shit again. We’ve been through this before and I’ve told you I have my reasons. I don’t care how many fucking time I’m recruited.”

Mingyu turns to him and by the way he is staring at Jihoon it almost seems as if he’s concerned over his elder, his eyes shining and his lips pulled down, “You don’t want to leave yet.” He states.

 

 

[The day everything started changing for Jihoon was the first time he was recruited.

The reason everything started being so difficult is because it ended up being at school.

There had been a car pulled up in the entrance gate, windows rolled up but a man in a suit waiting next to it with his arms crossed and rather expensive glasses perched on his nose. Eyes flinging through the massive crowd leaving the school after a harsh day at school, it was as if he were searching for someone.

And, of course, the man was far from unnoticed. It was hardly ever when something exciting happened at the school and seeing someone so out of place in the establishment immediately caught the attention of those there. Gazes on him completely ignored by the man no younger than in his 40s, everyone continues to stare at him with wide eyes and no tact whatsoever.

Their conclusions fell upon one theory once staring long enough and looking at the model of his expensive car: he was from a record company. And there was only one reason why someone as important as him would come to their school.

Recruitment.

In Seoul there is such a thing called 'recruitment season' which is not much a season, but more of a series of weeks focused on third years in high schools. They've all heard of it, of students being found a few high schools away, or a friend of the student president's cousin's boyfriend being stopped by a man in charge of one, but no one had ever witnessed it happen. Much less to someone they know.

Their suspicions immediately fell upon the most popular girl and boy of the moment, Lee Daesuk and Kim Mi-Hee, and so word spread quite fast with the power of technology. Everyone began talking about how easily they’d fit in the atmosphere. Daesuk and Mi-Hee, both attractive and talented in almost every area. It wouldn't be long until other companies start fighting for them.

And so by the time Daesuk and Mi-Hee were exiting the building together they had been informed several times there was an important business man waiting to speak to them, and were eagerly heading towards him to listen to his offer, pretend to ponder over it, and in the end accept.

What they didn’t expect was for the man in the suit to completely ignore them as they approached, and to freeze when he saw someone exit the building behind them. Walking past Daesuk and Mi-Hee without sparing a single glance, he had his gaze set on a short third year who walked out while clutching on his bag, features baby-like and general self not inducing of attention.

He stopped in front of Jihoon and said with a hard and firm tone, “Lee Jihoon, hello. My name is Lee Eungi from Starhaze Entertainment.”

Jihoon had paused for a moment, looked up while squinting through the sunlight at Lee Eungi’s face. Taking the business card with a slightly tense hand, he nodded his thanks at everything he was told before walking away, stiff and dazed over what had just happened. He promised to call if he decided to agree to enter their company.

When he got home he saved the business card but never called.

School the next day was distinctively different.

Murmurs and people staring where the biggest change that morning, but people still talked to him and asked how he had gotten recruited, what he answered with and when he would debut. He received congratulations and he thanked them with a bow and smile. Word got out that he was an aspiring composer and singer who posted his work on the internet and pretty soon after the entire student body had come to hear at least one of his songs after finding his account and original songs. The hobby he never intended to share with his peers was suddenly being passed around through classrooms and students.

When Jihoon received his first love letter it was in person. She was pretty and smaller than him. Her cheeks were tinted red and hair with a perk that allowed it to curl at the ends. Jihoon had never been one who received female attention so he was absolutely shocked and embarrassed but she was cute and the idea that maybe she was as nervous to talk to him as he was to most girls was rather comforting.

But then she said “I like your music and I think you’re cool” and he decided he didn’t want his first girlfriend to be someone who dated him just because of his recruitment, because she wanted to say she dated an idol.

The confessions kept coming after that and with each one Jihoon still got bashful and panicky but at the same time they became less surprising. If they were in person he’d respectfully turn them down as kindly as he could and apologize, but if they were anonymous cards with hearts telling him to meet them after school he’d never show up. It kind of hurt, seeing them completely dwindle once hearing his reaction to the confession as if they thought they’d be the lucky first to be given an affirmative answer.

It's simple. Jihoon wants someone he could share his happiness and sorrows with, but he almost feels like he can’t trust anyone to not take photos while he sleeps and post them on the school’s forum.

In a way it opened new doors for him as well, and he enrolled to the music club after deciding it’s no use hiding it any longer. He needed the extra credits anyway. Only, what this mostly caused were another chain of unfortunate events that brightened the spotlight on him, and word got out that ‘yeah, there’s this guy from class 2 who knows how to play five instruments, I swear’.

No more than three days in was he pulled back by the professor after club activities, and as he stood in front of the graying man the latter seemed almost sheepish as he said his next words, “Jihoon, I really have a huge favor to ask from you. It seems like our performers for the school festival have cancelled only two days before the big day and we have no backups. I’ve heard your stuff and it’s good, so would you please perform for it? Of course you’ll be compensated with the credit you need.”

The situation worsened to the insufferable mess it is now, with Jihoon’s song ‘Simple’ plastered on the internet, a video taken by someone who attended the school festival. And just like that he got three, then four more people at the entrance of his school looking for a certain Lee Jihoon while holding business cards and ready to sweeten their words to haul him in. Jihoon, lips pressed together and bowing in thanks, saved those business cards with the rest.

It really shouldn’t have made a difference to him. Jihoon isn’t one to pay attention to the crowds anyway so the sudden attention should have been something he could have easily overlooked but then his few friends started feeling reluctant in speaking to him, as if he were an enigma not to be messed with and someone out of their league they shouldn't even try talking to anymore.

He no longer has a friend anger him by ruffling his hair, and no longer has someone to shove another from his stolen desk with a playful karate kick. His group of friends no longer surround him as they talk about one thing or another, invisible to those around them as class outcasts tend to be. Now his desk is always avoided as if it contains the plague with everyone’s eyes on him as he sits completely alone, not a single person in his class directing a word his way.

He’s gotten used to it, but that isn’t to say he's fine.]

 

Somewhere, on the other side of the building (in other words, two classrooms away) a certain other third year is laughing loudly as he looks around at the people surrounding him. He’s talking about something, but it doesn’t matter what because everyone is hanging onto his every word and chortling along even if they don’t find it funny in the first place. A girl smiles at him looking up at him through her eyelashes and she marvels aloud on how attractive he is. How he should _totally_ go out with her and her friends to a karaoke bar, a half-arsed friendly invitation Soonyoung accepts without hesitation and instead with a grin.

“Ah, Hoshi, Hoshi!” Someone yells while clapping his back rather roughly, using the affectionate nickname people have adopted with ease. It’s one Soonyoung stated would be his stage name as a joke, yet it was taken seriously and people never dropped it since then, “When’s your next dance performance?” Soonyoung turns to him and rubs at the back of his neck as if to ease the pain he felt at the heavy pats from his classmate.

“I don’t think I’ll be having one this month, but I’ll probably post a video of my dance routine soon so look out for that!” He says. Beside him a girl has grabbed his arm and is pressing herself rather too closely to it. Although he flinches and tenses at the sudden movement that has soft warmness envelope his arm, he tries to not notice it.

“You’re so talented, hyung.” Someone else says. He can’t catch their face with the crowd. Soonyoung laughs with a hint of embarrassment.

“Thank you, thank you.”

“Didn’t you get recruited again?” They ask, and Soonyoung smiles with his eyes and grimaces in what could be an attempt at one. Kindly, he nods sheepishly but clarifies he’s going to remain a high schooler considering he turned them down.

“Wow, again? Why, though?! By now you would have surely debuted if you’d accepted the first offer you got.” Soonyoung knows it’s not true (he probably would have had to train for two years at least to catch up to the rest) but says nothing stating otherwise since he knows the only thing he’ll get in response are people telling him to stop acting modest.

“I’m still hoping to get an offer from SM to be honest, so I can’t be in another company by then.” He replies honestly. Everyone ‘ohhh’s and begin hitting on his arms while teasing him for how confident he is that the opportunity will come, shoving at his shoulder and cheering for their soon to be famous classmate.

“That’s our Soonie!” An exclamation, empty as the laughs that follow, “He’ll totally get the offer!” Soonyoung smiles at the words, pretends he isn’t completely aware on how the one who said this is the same person who punched him last year and sent him to the nurse's room.

“Hey, isn’t there another person who’s also getting a lot of offers? Like, apparently he constantly has people trying to convince him to go with them.” The girl clutching at his arm is asking and her face is too close to his for comfort. Soonyoung cocks his head and smiles gently, “Yeah, isn’t he Lee Jihoon?”

“Yeah, Lee Jihoon!” As if they didn’t already know his name. Jihoon is hardly someone you couldn’t know the existence of, “He’s like your rival, isn’t he?” Soonyoung scrunches his nose at the words.

“Not really a rival. From what I’ve heard he’s a composer, meanwhile I’m a dancer so it’s not like I have a better chance than he has or him more than me.”

“No way! You’re totally better, Hosh! The other guy’s a total freak. He doesn’t even talk to anyone and ignores all the girls who like him. He thinks he’s better than us, but not you! You’re cooler than him!”

Soonyoung laughs uncomfortably but says nothing.

 

-

 

The problem with society nowadays is that hierarchy is marked by who’s more powerful, whether it’s in brains, muscles or just pure status. While some might argue that this is simply the order things are meant to be in, the only way for people not to get out of line and startle up trouble. That the weak could never be more than that, that they shouldn’t try to act as if they have more than they do and instead should spend their time practicing their bows. But others think otherwise. They see it as another way to oppression. 

But what about those who stand at the top and only want to sink further down with the commoners? What happens to them then?

Beside Jihoon Mingyu is sipping on his coffee, then cringing at the taste. He lifts the cup to his eye level and scowls at the café’s logo plastered onto the front of his cup. Jihoon watches disinterestedly as the younger sniffs it only to stick his tongue out after.

“I don’t get it. Why would anyone willingly drink coffee? No matter how many sugar packets I put in this it still tastes horrible,” He finds necessary in saying, “I don’t know why you always come here on Thursdays and order the same damn Americano.”

Jihoon, in all honesty and to no one’s surprise, is not amused, “You’ve tried coffee from here at least five times already and you always say the same thing. Yet when we return you get curious again and order one again. Honestly, how do you always manage to be so--” He pauses, and narrows his eyes at the unsuspecting second year who is yet again taking a sip and gargling it in his mouth before swallowing it and making a face of pure disgust, as if expecting the flavor to change the second time around, “Wait.”

Mingyu looks up and pauses which prompts Jihoon to continue, “How did you know I come here every Thursday?” Contrary to what Jihoon expects Mingyu doesn’t flush and seem remotely worried about revealing how he got this information, nor does he flinch at the glare Jihoon is having no problem piercing him with. Instead the taller of the two waves him off and pushes his cup aside.

“Your fanclub, obviously,” He raises his phone and jiggles it around, causing it to light up and the home screen displays a series of notifications from a chat called ‘Woozi’s for everyone’ (followed by three heart emojis). Jihoon looks at the phone, then back up at his friend incredulously, “You’d be surprised by how much information they get every month. You’ve got to be more careful, hyung. Last week one of the girls caught you shopping for your underwear and now they’ve bought the same label for who knows what reasons.”

Jihoon has ringing in his ears, and he feels heat rise up to his ears. In embarrassment or anger; probably both, “You’re _part_ of it?!” He exclaims. Mingyu immediately reacts by throwing his hands up, phone and all.

“In my defense, your admirers are insane! I had to make sure they weren’t up to any weird business like planning to kidnap you or stealing your socks to sniff before going to sleep or something. They're  _creepy._ I mean, who in their right mind would call you _Woozi_ instead of Jihoon-hyung?”

Jihoon still doesn’t move, and he raises his bun to take a bite out of it. A couple feet away someone walks into the café and a gust of cold autumn wind comes flying through, following the swinging door, “So, you decided to join them.”

“I _had to._ They were all too welcoming either way, even if I’m the only guy in the club. They gave up trying to make me reveal anything personal about you and instead just let me stick around.”

Jihoon doesn’t try to ask any more questions because he was over the topic minutes ago and instead redirects his attention outside. He wonders briefly why he isn’t asking more questions, why he isn’t suspecting Mingyu’s loyalty or even playing around with the idea that maybe the other is feeding information to his stupid fanclub. Now that he thinks about it he doesn’t think he ever doubted his friend. With his dopey smile and enthusiastic personality it almost makes him an open book without the ability to lie.

Outside through the window Jihoon’s eyes follows a couple giggling as they huddle under an umbrella. It’s barely November and there’s still some heat outside to cower under yet it seems it’s late enough to pretend it to be freezing and seek human comfort. But single people like himself and Mingyu find heat in inanimate objects like hot drinks and blankets.

Suddenly Mingyu flies out of his seat, eyes wide as they stare at the screen of his phone, “Oh shit!”

“What?”

Mingyu bounces in place in panic and shoots him a look, “I forgot today there was a Woozi fanclub meeting!” He quickly gathers his wallet and picks up his cup of freshly brewed coffee as he struggles in stuffing everything into his coat’s pockets.

“Hold on,” Before Jihoon could even finish what he’s saying Mingyu is already halfway towards the door and throwing a farewell along with an apology over his shoulder, “Can’t you just skip it?” He calls after him.

Mingyu pushes the door open and yells as he steps outside, “Can’t! I’m vice-president.”

Jihoon is left staring after him as his friend jogs across the street and huddles his jacket closer, takes a sip from his cup and makes a face before taking another. The singer sighs and looks away. Trying to understand Mingyu is an art he has no intention of mastering.

He must be a sorry sight, a high schooler abandoned by his only friend. Left drinking coffee and finishing his bun alone as he’s surrounded by a bunch of couples. Also, a girl across the establishment has been staring at him for some time now and pointing her camera his way in a not very discreet way so he’s afraid tomorrow photos of him wearing this same outfit will appear in the school’s page.

Just then a shadow appears over him and he cringes at the idea of the same girl approaching him but is surprised to see a guy he’s can't recognize (not that this fact says anything. He can’t remember the face of nearly anyone from his school). For five flat seconds Jihoon thinks he’s going to get beat up, here, in front of everyone considering the male staring him down seems void of any emotion and is at least a head taller than him.

Accepting his fate, whichever it may be, Jihoon sighs and says, “May I help you?”

A hand points to the chair in front of him, “This seat. Can I have it?”

Jihoon is about to ask him why he wants to sit specifically on his table even though there’s plenty of free ones but belatedly notices since then the café has filled significantly and every single table is occupied by a couple. The guy seems to take this as a yes and stiffly takes a seat after muttering a thank you, doesn’t even look away from the table when he blows on his drink that’s cradled between his sweater-pawed hands.

“Is there something you need?” The guy asks suddenly, looks up with his eyes lidded and staring him down through a blank stare. Jihoon frowns, and the guy immediately looks back down. It’s strange, the way his actions don’t seem to match with his dry voice and looks. He’s refusing to look back up and meet his gaze again and he reminds him of the second year. Jihoon isn’t exactly scary but Mingyu tends to act as if he is, and the male in front of him is the same even with his watchful eyes.

Either way, shouldn’t _he_ be the one asking this?

“Uh, is there a reason you’re here?  I’m not going to take any pictures or going to follow you on social media.” While it’s not too common for people to approach him for these reasons, still too cautious to speak to him, these moments do tend to happen. And they aren’t any less annoying than being whispered at from a distance.

The response he gets, though, is just a couple blinks and a confused frown.

“What?” He asks, “Why would I ask for that?”

Jihoon narrows his eyes at the top of the guy’s head, with how low his head is bowed as he puffs over his drink, “What school are you from?” He responds with a question. The guy, clearly getting red flags proclaiming ‘Stranger Danger’ (which is _bullshit_ because he wasn’t the one to sit in _his_ table), hesitates before clearing his throat.

“Chungju High School.” He admits, and flushes when Jihoon looks at him in surprise.

“Chungju? Isn’t that pretty far away?” He asks, and for a moment wonders why he’s even making an effort in making conversation with the stranger who seems as if he’ll beat the pulp out of him and then apologize profusely, “It’s at least three hours away,” He pauses, “Wait. Do you not know who I am?”

He receives a blank stare in return, “I’m sorry, should I?” Jihoon immediately sinks into his chair, all tension leaving him at once at the honest confusion in the other’s eyes. It’s then that he catches eye on the same girl a few tables down with her phone up, barely even trying to be discreet in her recording and most likely trying to film the identity of the person sitting on his same table. Without a second thought he stands up from his seat.

“Come on,” He tells the other who startles at the sudden movement, “It’s not a good idea to stay here, Let’s go somewhere else.”

 

-

 

If there’s one thing Seungcheol hates, it’s being treated like the company’s lapdog. Yet to his horror, it seems that’s exactly who he is. So, in short, he has absolutely no say in what he does when there’s Pledis to take into consideration.

He tries not to seem annoyed when he’s speaking to the PD, silently listening as any idol should to his superiors and nods along with what is being said. He’s used to it, being stripped of his rights and following whatever instructions without a second thought, ever since he was first recruited as a trainee nearly five years ago. Back when he was an itty fifteen year old with doe eyes and excited grins at the prospect of leaving home so early to train his vocals and dance.

Now, an idol struggling to rise to the top after a year of debuting, it’s no wonder how after constant pestering of losing weight, training harder and dying his hair, he doesn’t need to be told anymore for him to do it on his own. Only the most strict with themselves succeed. It’s fine.

But this passes any other orders he’s been given. This isn’t about him. Now he’s being told to go _recruit_ as if he doesn’t have enough on his shoulders as a solo idol who comes from a company nearly no one has heard of. And to make matters worse, it’s to go recruit two kids from a high school who have already turned Pledis down.

They’ve already expressed no desire in becoming trainees under Pledis. What is he supposed to do to convince them? _Beg?_

“You seem annoyed.”

Seungcheol is snapped out of his thoughts by someone sitting a few feet to his left and he sighs when seeing it’s none other than Jeonghan, another solo idol he spent his trainee days who debuted a few months after him. The practice room is filled with trainees scattered around, staring at them from afar in what could be admiration at the two people who managed to debut. Or jealousy.

When he moves towards the door to exit he hears the younger stand up to follow him. He holds the door open as they both pass through to the hall that leads to the string of offices and room where the supplies are stored, “It’s nothing,” He replies, “I just have to do something today after high school classes are over.”

“High school?” Jeonghan’s eyebrows are furrowed as he stands beside him, and he pushes a blonde strand of hair behind his ear as he stares at the elder, “Why high school?”

“I have to go recruit two third years,” He passes the papers that were shoved into his hands and Jeonghan takes them reluctantly. They’re just screenshots of the online videos the two high schoolers have uploaded onto media. The viral videos as well as a note that specifies the school they’re attending, “Want to tag along?”

Jeonghan’s expression clears once zeroing on the smiling face of Kwon Soonyoung and the serious one of Lee Jihoon, “Didn’t we already recruit them? They didn’t call back?”

“No,” Seungcheol finally lets his annoyance escape to lace his tone of voice but Jeonghan hardly seems surprised at the sudden change of attitude. He knows Scoups, rapper extraordinaire, fairly well. He could sniff anger off him from miles away no matter how much he tries to hide it, “They’re golden eggs many companies have been trying to get their hands on but none have succeeded in convincing them. I heard even JYP Entertainment tried calling them in.”

“So?” He adds, “Are you coming with me?”

Jeonghan smiles and pushes his fedora upwards, “Sure. I’ve been wanting to meet them anyway.”

It’s then that they hear the door open and they both turn around to see another trainee standing in the doorway. It would have been unimportant considering they only speak to trainees when they’re told to help them with practice and give them tips to debut, but this one’s different.

Unlike the look of indifference Jeonghan would normally have once running into them, he grins when he sees who it is. And unlike the wide-eyed look they’d typically receive from a junior, this one only smiles kindly at them.

“Joshua!” Jeonghan exclaims delightfully, “I was afraid I wouldn’t catch you before leaving.” Joshua shakes his head fondly and walks towards them, patting his elder’s back when he’s hugged wholeheartedly and Seungcheol’s bad mood slightly dissipates when seeing the calming presence of the other.

“Sorry, I was in vocal practice with my group.” He explains, and by the tired droop of his eyes it’s easy to see he isn’t lying, “What’s going on? Where are you headed?”

“Babysitting,” The long-haired man relays with too much enthusiasm in his voice, “We’re off to meet the two prodigies that have Seoul up in a twist.” Joshua seems lost for a moment, his mouth open as he tries to make sense of what was told to him only for his eyes to light up soon after.

“Oh! The dancer and the singer?” He asks. Seungcheol grimaces.

“Sadly. We’ll see you later, Jisoo,” Despite the obvious frustration on his face he says the trainee’s Korean name fondly, “Train hard.” Joshua nods and waves at them as they walk away.

“Bye! Good luck!” And hurries away when he hears his name being yelled at irately by someone in the room behind him. Jeonghan looks over his shoulder at the door that closes behind his friend with an unsettled expression, biting on his bottom lip between his teeth as a tense habit.

“Worrying about Joshua won’t make him debut any sooner.” Seungcheol tells him. Jeonghan sighs and looks forward again as they pass the receptionist’s desk towards the main exit.

“I know,” He tells him, “But waiting doesn’t make it any more fair. He should have debuted along with us, not be placed in the same trainee group as kids who barely have half a year here. He has more talent than me yet he’s still working his ass off.”

The streets are fairly clear on a day as sunny as today, probably because it’s past workers' lunch hours and students are still in school. Seungcheol pulls at his earring absentmindedly and awkwardly moves to give Jeonghan a side hug. He tries to comfort him, “Don’t stress about it. I’ve been dropping hints to PD-nim about Joshua being more than ready to debut. I’m sure it won’t take much longer now.”

Jeonghan doesn’t respond to this, choosing to stay silent at the words that don’t hold complete truth in them, and the entire car ride they stay quiet while listening to the radio that blasts songs of famous kpop artists who have made it farther than them, their competition they once swore to overrule.

When they reach the school students are already filtering out and Seungcheol hopes with his entire being that neither of the students they’re looking for have already left.

The first person they lay eyes on fits the image they have in hand of Lee Jihoon, otherwise known by his username on the net, ‘Woozi’. Said person, upon seeing the men at the entrance, immediately turns around and heads the other way. Seungcheol gapes at the blatant attempt he does to escape them, obviously having caught on why they're here in the first place.

“H-Hey, you!”  He calls after them, but Jihoon doesn’t falter as he moves past others to lose them, his bag gripped tightly. Even more students are staring now, eyes wide on their second most popular schoolmate as well as the two grown men who obviously stand out in this place. Fucking _great._ Now Seungcheol is going to be known as the kpop idol that ran after a fucking high schooler.

It’s then that Jihoon suddenly stops in place for reasons that have him blinking in surprise, and Seungcheol pants as he finally reaches him. When he looks down to thank the person who managed to grab Jihoon’s arm before he escaped he connects eyes with a torso. Only to blink in surprise when he slowly looks up once realizing the student in a high school uniform is, indeed, half a head taller than him. And also looking at him with shock.

Jihoon breaks the silence by pulling on his arm and hissing out, “Mingyu, let me the fuck _go._ ”

Mingyu, the high schooler Seungcheol does _not_ like having to tilt upwards to look at, doesn’t even react as his eyes don’t stray from the silver haired man. That being Seungcheol, who is starting to feel a tad uncomfortable under the gaze. Mingyu breathes out, “Holy shit, you’re _Scoups._ ”

“Sorry what?”

“You’re Scoups from Pledis!” His free hand extends towards him as his mouth widens into a huge smile, and he pays no mind to Jihoon who is currently hissing out more than slightly threatening words to be let go, “I’m a huge fan! I’ve been listening to your stuff since you debuted!”

Seungcheol is momentarily stunned at the words, always so blind with the feeling no one knew of his existence and all the blood, sweat and tears he put into his training to be where he stands today. In the lowest level of the ‘kpop idol’ category. The idea that he’d ever meet a fan in person by accident had never crossed his mind.

Gripping the hand in return he responds, “Nice to meet you.”

“ _Mingyu._ ” Jihoon says, and Mingyu startles once noticing he’s painfully grabbing onto the other’s arm and widens his eyes in shock at his bold movements. For a moment he looks as if he’s expecting Jihoon to punch him to retaliate. Judging by the way Jihoon is glaring at the taller one, it doesn’t seem too far off.

“Hyung,” Mingyu whispers towards the other, seeming to try to make sure Seungcheol doesn’t hear what he’s saying but his loud whispers are a poor attempt, “It’s _Scoups._ You know how much of a fan I am of him. Why don’t you listen to what he has to say?”

“I don’t _want_ to fucking listen to what Pledis has to offer again. I told you, I’m not going to be a trainee anyt—”

“But _hyung—_ ”

Seungcheol thinks this situation couldn’t get any more ridiculous. He was told to talk to the kid, give him a card and walk away. Had he known it’d involve running and a high schooler so full of himself he would have put up a fight.

Seungcheol thought the situation couldn’t get any more ridiculous until he looked over his shoulder past the whispering students, and sees Jeonghan talking casually to Kwon Soonyoung who is grinning at him and listening to everything he has to say with open attentiveness. While he's here having a hard time getting the other one to listen to a word he has to say.

With a sigh and unamused eyes Jihoon finally turns to Seungcheol and bows once, “I’m sorry for making you come all this way. In exchange for a photo and an autograph I’ll listen to everything you have to say.” Had this been any other time S.coups would have told him he doesn’t deserve _jackshit,_ talking as he’s the one doing the other a favor. But one look at Mingyu’s hopeful gaze tells him the photo and autograph isn’t for the shorter one of the two.

(And if his heart warms at the idea of having such an enthusiastic fan, no one has to know.)

“Fine,” Seungcheol finally says, “I’m pretty sure you know what I’m going to say anyway.”

 

-

 

Wonwoo is his name. (The one Jihoon ended up spending his day with that one time Mingyu bailed on him to tend to his responsibilities as vice-president of the most stupid fanclub known to man.)

He’s here because his father got a new job in the large city and so he’s currently working on transferring to a high school about twenty minutes away from Jihoon’s own but is still officially considering a student from Chungju High School.

Wonwoo still hasn’t made any friends since these days he’s been unable to attend class and mostly spends his hours wandering around trying to understand the layout of the area. Besides the few words exchanged that day neither really said much. Both with quiet natures yet incredibly different personalities.

After their slightly strange evening sitting on a bench and people-watching in complete silence for about two hours both had gotten up and hadn’t said a word of goodbye as they nodded at each other before parting ways. They hadn’t even exchanged phone numbers (there was no reason to anyway), and Wonwoo quietly walked past people as Jihoon waved a cab over to take him to his house.

The fact that they’ve managed to find each other once more in a city as populated and large as Seoul is incredibly bizarre and more comforting than Jihoon would like to admit.

That’s how he ends up in a convenience store at 9pm accompanied by a man a head taller than him who is currently waiting for him outside, crouched down to the floor as he pushes a coin into a toy machine. He cranks the wheel after with no regard to the strange looks he receives from a couple passing through the entrance of the store.

When Jihoon finally comes out with the plastic bag holding a drink and late night snack he pauses and stares at the other who doesn’t even look up, and he waits in return. What comes out is a small plastic egg the color of mustard. One glance at the poster at the front of the machine lets Jihoon know they’re all a collection of toys modeled after famous mechas.

Even though his face is mostly devoid of expression Jihoon can see how excited he is as he struggles to open the small container, eyes bright even in the dark, and the third year watches as Wonwoo visibly sags at what he finds inside. The poster on the machine also promotes a rare mecha only found once in every fifty toys and one glance at the toy in Wonwoo’s hands lets him know it’s not the one the tall boy has.

Silently Jihoon fishes a coin out of his front pocket and he offers it to the other. Wonwoo looks up in hope.

“Maybe you’ll get it this time.” Jihoon tells him.

The second time around Wonwoo still doesn’t get the special edition mecha he’s been trying to find for weeks now, but it seems like they’ve reached another level of understanding.

 

-

 

Soonyoung’s late. He’s running late and his phone’s been beeping incessantly for the past fifteen minutes. In other words, not only is he late to work but his manager’s pissed and most possibly desperate for an extra pair of hands. Hands which he would be happy to lend for an extra check added to his salary, except he’s _late._ Which he had promised not to be a few days ago when he called in to offer to take an extra shift.

When he gets to the bakery the first things he hears is, “Go to the back and help make what we’re running low on or so help me, Kwon. I will punch you if I have to see you for a minute longer.”

The first thing he sees once hurrying out back while snatching his apron is Lee Jihoon, the most intimidating short person his school has seen. With flour on his face and concentrated on kneading dough as he mutters under his breathe.

Yet no recognition whatsoever flashes past his face as he look up at him and snaps, “Are you enjoying watching me work my ass off? Go check on the ovens and cool down whatever’s done baking.”

Now, in reality the day at the bakery wasn’t busy. It was rather normal. Not empty yet not fast paced with the amount of people filtering in and out. Nonetheless it was too much for only two people to handle. While one person can manage to be up front packing the pastries into boxes and manning the register with rush, to have one in the back keeping up with the pastries and having to do fifty at once is not exactly an easy task.

It’s a wonder how they had gone this long without knowing they work at the same place. But part of him knows it’s most possibly the work of the owner, always making sure they work shifts at different times. Up until now that she’s in desperate need for someone to come in after their other three workers bailed on the same damn day.

Jihoon and Soonyoung work in silence, or as quietly as they could with the chattering coming from their customers a few feet away. They only spoke up when needed and hardly ever had to be within two feet of one another. It makes Soonyoung’s heart ache and his head spin to be in such close proximity to Jihoon but notices with an odd lump in his throat how Jihoon seems to not be affected in any way. Soonyoung doesn't really doubt what he sees, wholeheartedly believes it.

(Lee Jihoon has gone a whole three years without acknowledging who he is, after all.)

Yet, because fate likes to fool around and make his life even more of a mess that leaves him feeling a burn in his chest, Jihoon excuses himself without a single glance his way. Just then the owner of the bakery smiles sadly at his back and turns to the dancer, says, “He pretends he doesn’t care, but Jihoon is good at acting. He misses you, kid.”

Soonyoung misses him too.

 

-

 

They met when they were four years old.

Soonyoung was quiet during those days. Shy and a crybaby. Jihoon, too, was quiet and shy but he was a rock when it came to insults and falling off playgrounds.

It’s a typical story, really. Jihoon comes from a family of wealth meanwhile the other comes from two struggling parents whose love quickly dissipated until his mother had to get a job and raise him at the same time, completely alone as his father ran off with a woman twenty years younger than him.

As you’d probably expect at this point in the story, they became best friends. Close enough to know one another in and out, and in no need for any other friends when they had each other. A genuine innocent friendship balanced by trust and care. Their dynamics were simple. When playing pirate Soonyoung was Jihoon’s first mate, in an alien invasion they fought the terrible creatures side by side, and in an attempt to steal the cookies Jihoon’s mother baked Soonyoung was his partner in crime.

This went on until they both got accepted into the same middle school where they began to take an interest in music. Different areas but same interest.

Along with this, with Jihoon’s constant pestering to show people who he really is, Soonyoung broke out of his shell.

He wanted to be like the people in the videos they'd watch on either of their beds, big artists like Super Junior and Shinee, and so then and there it was decided. Soonyoung, who was like an enigma at school (friend of everyone and who didn’t care that people wondered why he hung out with the ‘loser’ Lee Jihoon), worked just as hard dancing as his best friend did singing. They wanted to collaborate in the future, when they’re both South Korea’s most successful idols.

Except Soonyoung is still as anxious as before middle school even when called eccentric. Jihoon knows this well, the fact that his best friend only lets this part of him slip when he’s in the other’s presence. Soonyoung one day says, “But you can’t leave me alone! Jihoonie, if you get recruited so fast you’re going to leave me behind and I’ll be scared without you. So wait for me, yeah?”

Jihoon had rolled his eyes at the ridiculous request because of course the dancer is going to get recruited first to SM as he wants anyway, “Yeah, okay.” He promised.

 

-

 

It’s only three weeks after that Mingyu pops the golden question once again.

“ _Hyung,_ Scoups and Jeonghan came _directly_ to school _just_ to recruit you. Why can’t you give Pledis a chance? You’d be a trainee at the same place as they were and would get to see them often!”

“I can’t.” Jihoon snappishly responds, as always.

Mingyu huffs, “Yeah, I get it. You don’t want to leave yet. Which is _stupid_ , by the way. What will happen when you’re older and you won’t get offers anymore? You’re going to have to leave _someday._ And I’d visit you at the company all the time! I’d even have the Woozi Fanclub bake you a cake and organize a party.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jihoon responds, his patience thinning quickly, “I’m not changing my mind yet.”

“Oh, come _on,_ ” The other continues in a petulant whine, and Jihoon wonders when he’s going to drop the topic, “It’s as if you _want_ Soonyoung-hyung to beat you to it!”

 

-

 

At school Mingyu’s giraffe legs stumble into one another and he knocks into the singer, causing Jihoon to accidentally knock his shoulder into Soonyoung’s. It was then that time stopped for everyone around them, Mingyu as well as Soonyoung’s friends and others watching. No one had ever seen the school’s two prides of the school ever interact yet here they were both standing once managing to stagger into one another.

Anything was to be expected. Jihoon to apologize, or perhaps Soonyoung to ask if he’s okay and introduce himself officially.

Jihoon to punch Soonyoung and make him take the blame even though it was clearly his (slash-Mingyu’s) fault.

Yet for some reason everyone is surprised yet not at all when Jihoon doesn’t do more than straighten up and continue on his way. Mingyu watches his back in disbelief before quickly bowing in apology to Soonyoung and hurrying after his friend.

Beside him Soonyoung’s friends begin scoffing over how stuck up and rude Jihoon is, how he should have at least apologized. Soonyoung shakes their words away and swallows over the lump in his throat.

“It’s fine,” He tells them, “He seems like a busy guy.”

 

-

 

Jihoon meets Wonwoo at a game stop on a Friday.

The other is wearing a beanie and ridiculously large glasses as he focuses on the two games in each of his hands in complete concentration. They didn’t agree to _meet_ per se (hell, they still don’t have any way of contacting one another), but Jihoon is walking past when he sees the other through the shop window and he doesn’t know what drives him to push the door open and wince at the buzz that follows that announces his entrance.

The older of the two looks up and blinks in surprise once seeing him. His lips curl up slightly in what Jihoon could consider a smile so he supposes he isn’t completely in the wrong for choosing to approach him.

“What are you looking at?” He asks. Wonwoo’s expression falls as he holds up the two boxes to show which ones he’s been glaring at for at least fifteen minutes.

“I can’t decide which one to get.” He tells him.

“Get both,” Jihoon shrugs, offering a solution easily. He pauses when he’s shown the amount of money Wonwoo has on him, “Oh.”

Wonwoo’s dejectedly sighs and moves to put one on the shelf, seemingly making up his mind but not happy about it as he painstakingly leaves behind a game he so obviously wants. The shorter of the two grabs it before he can hook it back onto the display section, “I’ll buy this one and lend it to you until you feel like giving it back.”

Wonwoo doesn’t hold back from smiling widely and he nods elatedly.

That’s how Wonwoo ends up at Jihoon’s house, and he’s thankful when Wonwoo doesn’t seem surprised or intimidated in the slightest at the large gate at the entrance or the fountain by the front door. What Jihoon didn’t anticipate was someone sitting on his best chewing gum and looking through his lyrics notebook.

“Mingyu? What are you doing here?” He asks, and Mingyu’s head snaps up at the familiar voice. His mouth freezes just as he’s about to say something, when his eyes land on Wonwoo. Behind him Jihoon can feel the teenager falter under the glare.

“Who’s he?” Mingyu demands.

Jihoon huffs and steps into the room, throwing himself on his office chair as Wonwoo gingerly follows only to stand in place after, “How’d you get in?”

Mingyu, sensing that Jihoon clearly won’t pay any attention to his question until his own receive answers first (stubborn until the end, he is) says, “Your mom let me in before she left for work. Now, who’s he?” He points at Wonwoo.

“He’s here to play videogames,” Jihoon says instead, and glares at him as if threatening Mingyu not to say another word, “If you’re not going to be a shit about it you can stay too.”

Mingyu snorts, “I was planning to spend my day here anyway, thanks hyung.”

Wonwoo, nearly as tall as Mingyu and with facial features that are intimidating to nearly anyone who crosses his path, looks positively terrified. To Jihoon, at least. Mingyu, of course, takes it the wrong way.

“He’s glaring at me!” He accuses.

The singer snorts and turns to the other standing, “So, which one do you want to play first?” Wonwoo quickly shuffles and pulls out the one with a dark cover at the front from the plastic bag in hand. Jihoon smiles at him wryly, “Thought so.”

The day in reality has turned out to be a bit more strange. Soon after Jihoon is plastered into a beanbag while Wonwoo sits in another beside him. Both their eyes are on the screen, controllers in hand as they move through the mystical world presented to them in the form of a videogame. Mingyu is trying to make multiple small braids with Jihoon’s hair without the latter knowing. Every once in a while he sends a glare at the back of Wonwoo’s head, clearly not trusting him, but decides he won’t question the other’s intentions until later.

“So,” Jihoon suddenly speaks up, “What are you doing here?”

“What?” Mingyu snaps, which is uncommon in itself, especially towards the elder of the two. Jihoon normally would tell him to mind his tone, but instead just glances upwards towards his way and chooses not to comment, “I can’t visit my friend for no reason?”

Wonwoo seems to sense the tension, hesitates as he pauses the game and excuses himself to the bathroom. After he’s left the room Jihoon turns in his seat and his face is void of any expression, “I’m not saying that, but it’s weird of you to come without letting me know first to see if I’m home. What were you so willing to wait for me to get home for?”

Mingyu sighs in apology and runs a hand through his hair while his cheeks heat up, embarrassment overcoming him at how childish he’s being, “I just wanted to ask you about a couple things I found out recently. It’s fine. We can talk about it later.” He says.

Jihoon’s eyes narrow, “Whatever you want to ask you can do it in front of Wonwoo.”

“How do you know he’s trustworthy?” Mingyu shoots back, but not with the same vigor as before, “He could be one of those fake people Soonyoung-hyung hangs out with.”

“He’s _not._ ” Jihoon lets him know, and Wonwoo walks in just then. Mingyu shoots a dirty look at the elder boy and looks away when he only receives a confused stare in return.

“Fine,” Jihoon snaps, “We’ll talk about whatever when you’ve stopped being a baby about everything.” Wonwoo’s eyes shift between the two of them before he hesitantly speaks up.

“Uh, I need to go to the bathroom again.” He says. Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Just sit back down.”

 

-

 

Two days prior:

Seokmin is a simple man with simple needs. He eats, sleeps and pees mostly (not always in that order). As long as he has food to eat, a bed to sleep in and a bathroom to shit in he isn’t going to complain about pretty much anything. Which is one of the reasons why Mingyu has taken so much of a liking in him.

It’s a day where Jihoon has not gone to school that Mingyu finds himself sitting in Seokmin’s desk during lunch, both scarfing down their food and talking around the food they’re chewing. Neither mind the other’s disgusting eating habits.

“I like you!” Mingyu exclaims with a wide grin, teeth slathered in half-chewed bread, “Didn’t you say you came all the way from Wonju? That’s pretty far away. You know, Jihoon’s from there too, but he moved here two years before you.” It’s then that Seokmin hesitates, and when he swallows the food in his mouth he doesn’t take another bite. Mingyu, confused by the other’s reaction, does the same.

“I know,” Seokmin admits and he quietly adds, to avoid anyone listening in, “Jihoon and I used to go to the same middle school before he moved here.” Mingyu’s eyes widen, and they twinkle in delight at the newfound information.

“Holy, are you serious? How come you didn’t say anything before? Do you have any sneaky stuff you could tell me from when Jihoon lived in Wonju? He always avoids talking about it, you know. Whenever I ask he gets annoyed and changes the subject.” Mingyu’s getting eager, because he’s always wanted to learn about the more dark side of Jihoon’s history he always tries to keep hidden. As if there’s something about it he wants to avoid.

Seokmin bites on the inside of his cheek nervously as he stares Mingyu down, seeming to have a debate with himself until he sighs in defeat.

“Fine, but you have to promise not to say anything.”

 

-

 

“How’d it go?” Joshua asks the next time he sees them.

Jeonghan grins widely and gives him a thumbs down, clearly not put down by the response he got. On the other hand Seungcheol lets out a throaty groan as his reply to the question.

“They’re both brats. What are they waiting for?  It’s not as if they’re so special they won’t quickly be replaced by other talented kids out there.”

Joshua laughs and shakes his head at him, “I’m sure it’s for a good reason. I’ve seen their stuff. They’re smart.”

“I actually talked to Soonyoung, Hoshi, quite a bit. We got along well,” Jeonghan relays as he sets his head on Joshua’s shoulder, tranquil smile on his face as he closes his eyes over how comfortable he is, “Even exchanged numbers just to casually keep chatting and I met him a few days ago.”  He clearly doesn’t feel Seungcheol’s glare once hearing this, or simple chooses to ignore it (most likely the latter).

“And?” The rapper pressures, clearly curious over where this is going.

“We talked about many things,” A pause, “He sure has an interesting reason for not accepting any offers he’s been given so far.”

“Isn’t the cocky bastard so sure he’s going to be recruited by SM that he’s waiting to be contacted by them?” The eldest says. Jeonghan hums at the words or at the way Joshua’s fingers are beginning to play with his hair, who knows.

“That’s what he’s saying to get people off his back, since he knows he won’t ever be recruited by them.”

Joshua blinks in surprise at this, “Well he seems to be really serious about not being pestered into joining any companies yet,” He says, “If that’s what he’s saying then what’s the truth?”

Jeonghan’s lips curl into a fond smile, “He didn’t give much information, but he told me he’s waiting for someone to make their choice first so he can follow.”

 

-

 

Mingyu confronts Jihoon on a Monday. Lee Jihoon hates Mondays, so really it couldn’t have gone any worse.

“What I wanted to ask about yesterday,” He states loudly, “I’d like to talk about it now.” Jihoon furrows his eyebrows over how serious the other is being and simply moves his lollipop to his other cheek. The wind blows from the east, and he pulls his hair from his mouth with distain.

“Alright,” He tells him around the candy, and he allows an eyebrow to raise as he twirls the stick between his thumb and forefinger, “What it is?”

Jihoon is half expecting Mingyu to say something ridiculous, part of him wants him to because in a worst case scenario the younger of the two declares he’s leaving him. The serious look in his eyes, though, tell him it’s not just a game.

There’s hesitance in Mingyu’s stance, if only just brief until he pushes himself forward and offers something into the elder’s hands. This is what causes Jihoon to freeze the moment he looks down at the photo in his hands. The former points at two people at the back of the class photo with matching ridiculously short hair, the top proclaiming it to be a middle school group photo, “You know who Soonyoung-hyung is more than you’ve been letting on _._ ”

It’s not a question, as if declaring there’s no room for argument.

“So?” Jihoon shoots back either way, because if he’s told to stay quiet and accept whatever is being said it’s guaranteed he’ll do the exact opposite. He crumbles the paper without any regard to the fact that it isn’t his. He doesn’t want such a prohibited memory to be in the hands of anyone else.

“So?!” Mingyu repeats after him, his voice in hysterics, “You pretend you have no idea who I’m talking about when I mention him and all you say is ‘ _so_ ’?! Aren’t you listening to what I’m saying?!”

“Oi—” Jihoon begins and he’s ready to reprimand for the way the other is speaking to him. Mingyu shoots him a glare.

“No, hyung, let me finish. You were friends with him, you got along with him well yet now you ignore him and fail to even trust me with this. I get that things have happened and you still consider me to be nothing but a leech to you _but please. Just trust me this once._ ”

Jihoon is silent for a long while, stopping himself from speaking up when Mingyu refers to himself as a leech, but instead decides his efforts will go unnoticed. Instead Lee Jihoon sighs, says, “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yes, fine,” He snaps, “It’s not an interesting story anyway.”

 

-

 

He wasn’t kidding. It really isn’t interesting.

Listen. This isn’t your typical 5 star drama. Instead this is one on a low budget where the writers weren’t paid enough to think up of a good reason to explain the animosity between your favorite fictional couple. In this drama Jihoon tells Mingyu the truth regarding the end of his close friendship with Soonyoung, how it ended and the awkwardness that came from realizing they’d be in each other’s presence even cites away from their hometown due to the playfulness and cruelty that Fate seems to emit.

See, in middle school Soonyoung began to be questioned for his friendship with Jihoon, the creepishly quiet nerd. They didn’t like his stink eye and much less liked the fact that their favorite friend constantly had to turn them out because he promised _Jihoonie_ that they’d spend time together today. He began to be pushed aside and whispered at behind his back, and soon Jihoon feared that his best friend would be labelled an outcast like himself. That he’d have to go through the motions of being ignored or ridiculed on a day to day basis.

Except Mingyu doesn’t call this reason boring. Instead, he calls it—

“Stupid,” He utters, and his voice holds no regret over his next words, “That’s absolutely _stupid._ So what if he got labelled a loser? Do you really think that having him be abandoned by his one and only friend, left in the hands of a bunch of fake and hypocritical people was the best thing to do?”

Mingyu’s getting really bold with Jihoon. Jihoon can’t say he likes it.

“Well, it seemed like it at the moment,” He argues back, “He’s doing fine now, isn’t he?”

Mingyu throws his arms in the air, “Hyung, you’re telling me you’re the reason he’s surrounded by such shitty and freakish people and call that doing _fine?!_ Must I list the amount of times I’ve heard them talking crap behind his back?!”

Jihoon’s eyes darken, “It’s better than being a freak.”

“You’re missing one huge detail, Jihoon-hyung, and that’s how neither of you are in that danger anymore.” That’s an understatement, really, “I don’t get why you still aren’t talking to him. Are you that scared he’ll reject you?”

 

-

 

Jihoon shares another shift with Soonyoung at the bakery on a Tuesday. He decides he doesn’t like Tuesdays either. They come after Mondays.

Unlike last time they aren’t alone at the back, instead accompanied by two other young men who help out at the popular shop in their free time to earn some extra cash as an aid to their University life. But as lively as it is with the two bickering with Jihoon, Soonyoung and also one another, the tension between the high school students doesn’t dissipate.

“You have flour on your face.”

Soonyoung doesn’t know the words have escaped his lips until the other looks up in a flash of annoyance, and for once he wishes he could shove words back down his throat. Jihoon seems to notice the ridiculousness of these words too when he scoffs and tries to wipe it off with his shoulder only to spread it farther down his cheek, “Yeah, no shit. If you haven’t noticed I’m currently working at a bakery.” He continues kneading through dough with slightly more force as if hearing the other teenager’s voice was all that was needed to set him off.

At the far back Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang, college students on a budget and no time to be fooling around, have begun teasing one another in English while taking the finished pastries out from the ovens. Soonyoung says, “You normally don’t like getting dirty.”

And just like that, just with that simple sentence, the glass separating them shatters and Jihoon freezes along with the air around them. Jackson’s loud whisper can be heard across the room ( _“Is it me or is something weird going on between them?”_ ). Not even the chatters coming from the front can erase the silence of the room.

Jihoon looks up once again, but his eyes hold no warmth that’s comparable to when he used to laugh at Soonyoung’s antics and pass a hand through his hair.

The wall that divided their life back at Wonju and their life now in Seoul is gone, yet Jihoon is immediately setting to work on reconstructing it, “You wouldn’t know.”

“I do!” Soonyoung’s hands aren’t working anymore and he hears batter drip down onto the wooden table as he stares Jihoon down. There’s a lump in his throat which only burns in the worst of ways as he decides _I’ve had enough._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We hardly knew each other until last time we were on the same shift.” Jihoon is adamant in what he’s saying but Soonyoung isn’t taking any of it. His cheeks have begun to color darkly as he stares Jihoon down, frustrated with the way the younger one of the two is choosing to go along the same path they’ve been working on for three years now.

“We go to the same school,” He declares, “We’re in the same grade.”

“That’s—”

“Plus,” He says loudly, only to soften at his next words and his voice cracks, “Plus you used to be my best friend.”

Jihoon stays silent, frozen in place but his body language letting the other know how uncomfortable he’s feeling.

And in that moment nothing matters.

Nothing _fucking matters_ because if he’s going to make Jihoon hate him he might as well make his efforts definite. So he leans over, right there over the wooden table, the dough and the pastries and he balances on hand flat on the surface. Leaning over he touches Jihoon’s cheek—

and plants their lips together.

 

-

 

Wonwoo is curiously looking at some exotic jewelry some foreigners have laid out on the street to sell when someone pokes his side.

He startles of course, and whips his head to the side to try and catch the person who did this to him. There really isn’t anyone he’d expect to be on such close conditions with him since his only friend in the city is none other than Jihoon (who can’t even hold a gaze for more than three seconds before awkwardly looking away), so of course he only startles further when he finds the slightly towering figure of Mingyu looking like a petulant child trying to intimidate a chicken.

“Jeon Wonwoo, that’s your name, isn’t it?”

It would be in anyone’s nature to call out on the informality of these words coming from someone younger than him (not that he’d know from Mingyu’s height, but he’s heard about the latter on multiple occasions when Jihoon is complaining about something the other did) but Wonwoo chooses not to comment. Not with the way for some reason his only friend’s only other friend seems to already dislike him.

“Off to steal?” The taller one of the two shoots out. Wonwoo falters.

“Sorry?”

“You know, steal a little girl’s lollipop, shove an old lady onto ongoing traffic.”

Wonwoo is appalled, “W-What?! No!”

Mingyu isn’t very convinced. He states, “I don’t like you,” He doesn’t seem to be finished, so Wonwoo lets him continue, “I don’t know who you are nor how you became a friend of Jihoon-hyung, and so I don’t trust you. What are you doing? Trying to compile information to sell to his fanclub? I’m warning you. If you try to sell any personal information on him I’ll make sure the fanclub rips you to shreds. I’m vice-president, you see.”

Wonwoo is confused, “Fan club? Is Jihoon a celebrity?”

He stands there, face morphed into innocent confusion as Mingyu fishmouths for a couple seconds because exploding with a _Huh?!_ Mingyu tells him, “He’s not _a_ celebrity, he’s _the_ celebrity!” He pauses, and seems to be in a mental discussion with himself when he says, “W-Well, technically he’s not an official celebrity _yet_ but he’s just as talented as one and is well known here in Seoul. Here, let me show you.”

Mingyu spends that entire day with Wonwoo sitting on a bench. Wonwoo who silently listens to whatever songs Jihoon composed that Mingyu wants to show him and Wonwoo who nods at Mingyu’s almost angry rants on how proud he is of Lee Jihoon with a curious lilt.

 

-

 

Chaos swells up and pops in school the same day Mingyu wakes up sick and skips school to stay in bed and sip on some soup.

While Mingyu is snuggling into his blanket and watching a romantic comedy on his laptop, on the other side of the province students are in hysterics because the number one rule of the school has been broken.

You can’t override a system, you see. It causes flames, and people are hurt. Some may even end up dead. If you take this logic into school it translates into how once having two musical prodigies, famously popular students, in a single school is more than enough. How these two must never be in the same room, much less interact. It’s a system Jihoon and Soonyoung never knew nor cared about, but everyone was well aware of. So when Jihoon stops in his steps and there, in the middle of the cafeteria, announces, “Kwon Soonyoung.  I need to talk to you” people naturally started freaking out.

Because, yes the school laws are being breached. It’s _natural_ to not know what to do.

Mingyu’s phone starts blaring. He has twenty messages direct messages all from different members of the Woozi Fanclub. The first one he notices reads like this:

_Vice-president, we have a problem!!! Code red!_

Mingyu, his lips press together and he responds with, _Which code red? 1 or 83?_

The responding text he receives has an image attached that has him jump from his seat.

_Code 1, Mingyu-yah! Code 1!!!_

-

 

“Hoshi, you talk to him?”

The words barely register to Soonyoung as being said from one of the people he usually hangs out with that stands by his side. He says these words to the dancer with a hint of disgust, as if not finding anything relatively pleasurable about speaking to Lee Jihoon. He’s part of the rude minority. The one who gets jealous over people more popular than him and thinks the worst of them.

“I-I sort of do,” Soonyoung responds, his eyes never leaving Jihoon who stands a few feet away, look in his eyes challenging and expecting as he waits for him to follow him, “We work at the same place.”

His friend, as much as a friend as he could be considered, scoffs and elbows the closest person to him, rolling his eyes behind Soonyoung’s back as if finding it ridiculous that _their_ Hoshi is acquainted to the school’s pride and joy, Jihoon. Soonyoung doesn’t even register it. He offhandedly says, “You guys eat lunch without me. I’ll see you during class.” And he leaves, trailing behind the other who moves to leave first.

The entire cafeteria stares as this happens, some whispering among themselves and others even trying to take photos of the rare occasion of both golden boys together. Ji-hee, founder and president of the Woozi Fanclub, can feel her pores clear with just the sight.

Away from the public eyes it’s different, and the moment Jihoon and Soonyoung close the door behind them once stepping into an empty classroom Jihoon punches him. Hard. On the face. Soonyoung can probably admit he deserved that.

“I deserved that.” He gasps and raises a hand to grasp the side of his face that’s now aching and will surely bruise tomorrow. He’s lucky Jihoon doesn’t pack much of a punch or surely his jaw would be dislocated.

“You bloody well deserved that,” Jihoon spits out, and his hands are clenched by his sides, “You fucking kissed me and then ran off, leaving me alone with Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung to finish up for the rest of the day.”

“You kept ignoring me.” Soonyoung doesn’t know whether it’s supposed to be an excuse.

“What, it took you three years to figure that out?”

“I don’t know what I _did_.”

“You didn’t _do_ anything _._ I just thought it was for the best!”

Soonyoung only grows more confused, but even then he can’t help the thrill that runs through him with just standing there because this is the first conversation he’s held with Jihoon since that one time during their last year of middle school. It must show on his face because Jihoon narrows his eyes at him, “Why are you smiling?”

“You haven’t gotten much taller since middle school, have you, Jihoonie?” He asks. Jihoon blinks, his mouth drops open in search for something to respond with but only scoffs while looking away.

With a wry laugh he responds, “Is that really the only thing you can think to say?”

“Yeah.” Soonyoung lies. There’s so much he wants to say, so much he wants to ask but can’t move according to the thoughts whirling through his head. Suddenly the classroom door slams open and they just further apart as if they were caught doing something prohibited. Mingyu stands panting while bracing both hands on either side of the doorway, shifting his eyes between then as he tries to catch his breathe.

Jihoon zeroes in on his bottoms, “Are those your bear pajamas? I thought you said you hated them.”

The second year seems indignant but doesn’t get to say a single word before a voice bellows out, clearly his homeroom teacher, “Kim Mingyu! To think that you’d just _barge_ into the school and in your _sleepwear_ no less on a day I thought I’d be free from you and your recklessness!”

At this Mingyu seems to gather strength from the heavens and in a blink of an eye is inside the classroom with the door closed. He pants for a few seconds, facing the door before he turns around and meets the gazes of both boys inside. Soonyoung asks, “Kim Mingyu?”

“Aye,” The boy in question breathes out, “So have you guys made up yet?”

“There’s nothing to make up about,” Jihoon spits out, “We never had an argument.” Mingyu has the nerve to roll his eyes and wave a hand around nonchalantly.

“Yeah, yeah. You just started ignoring him because you wanted to save him the trouble of being the school loser’s best friend. You know what I meant.” He says.

Soonyoung says, “ _What?_ ”

Mingyu flinches at the loud noise and rubs at the back of his neck as he sees the shocked expression on his friend’s face, clearly in disbelief over what Mingyu says. Meanwhile Soonyoung seems to be in a similar dilemma. Mingyu steps back and sinks to the ground when he hits the wall.

“Listen, I can’t leave here yet or my teacher will have my head but you guys talk and just pretend I’m not here.”

 

-

 

Jeonghan and Seoungcheol have just finished recording a short live studio performance of a song they’ve composed together to give out as a teaser to their small amount of fans over future collaborations. It was rather calming, the piece, considering they were surrounded by people they’re both well acquainted with, from each member of staff to each other.

Also, Pledis has figured out that one of their major selling points is their close friendship seeing how their ease with one another is so apparent that even cameras can easily catch onto it. It’s normal to be filmed when they’re together, and Seungcheol’s gotten used to Jeonghan’s close to non-existent boundaries when it comes to skinship. He just continues on with whatever he’s doing when the younger throws his arms around him and rests his forehead on his temple.

“Hey,” Joshua says when he nears them, and his smile is strained as his eyes flicker to every place where the other two’s skin meets, “You guys finished recording?”

Jeonghan notices nothing but Seungcheol isn’t blind. He smiles back and carefully pries Jeonghan off him, “Jisoo, hey! You’re free right now?” Joshua nods and his smiles eases into more of a real one when the long-haired immediately moves to hug him.

He asks, “Joshua, are you even allowed back here? How did you slip through?” The American smiles in response and turns to the man aside of him.

“One of the staff members remembers I used to hang out with you a lot when we were all trainees so she figured even if I’m still one I won’t cause trouble being here. You guys were amazing as always by the way. Great song.” Joshua side-glances at Seungcheol and even when his gaze is warm and void of any malice the eldest can feel some annoyance in it. He remembers with a small flinch how he and Jeonghan had leaned in too close at one point while holding their microphone stands and grazed noses together.

“Tiring though,” He responds back, and in attempt to ease the harmless aggravation Joshua emits he adds, “We were asked to do some weird stuff neither Jeonghan nor I were comfortable with but I’m glad we got it over with quickly.”

Jeonghan says from his place behind Joshua, now hugging the younger one from behind while resting his chin on his shoulder, “I didn’t find uncomfortable at all. It was fun.”

Seungcheol wonders when the ever so clever Jeonghan, who often had fun playing the wolf in sheep’s clothing, became such an airhead unable to grasp the circumstances. Around them everyone has begun to pick up the stuff, the PD talking to his and Jeonghan’s manager in loud tones as he explains with many hand gestures how he’s planning on sending both artists away to take part in a variety show together. Joshua’s lips press together.

They’re called over soon and Seungcheol is the first to say bye. It seems wrong, to just wave and shoot a quick smile Joshua’s way considering they’ve been best friends since their trainee days when they barely get to see one another nowadays. Seungcheol living the life he’s picked for himself as S.coups and Joshua is still living through the struggles of trying to push himself past others and show he’s ready to make a name for himself.

Nonetheless he feels the man won’t appreciate a hug right now and leaves. Jeonghan watches him go, still holding Joshua in his arms. Once Seungcheol is a good distance away he says, “S.coups is great and my best friend but that’s about it. At one point you’ll have to stop thinking anything is ever going to happen between us and instead focus on debuting. I promise the world will never have enough of us once I get to have you on stage with me.”

His arms disappear and he’s gone in a blind of an eye. Joshua huffs out a laugh, shakes his head and leaves the room.

 

-

 

Jihoon was forced to admit what was unthinkable just a few days ago, and soon Soonyoung is nothing but a raging mess in front of him.

Mind you, Soonyoung doesn’t get angry often but when he does he put Jihoon’s own angry fits to shame with the way his face contorts to something ugly and he looks like he’ll break anyone or anything who tries to stop him. Exactly that happens then and Jihoon knows better than to try anything.

“I can’t believe you!” He yells, all waving arm with spread palms and stiff arm with a clenched fist, “How fucking _stupid_ could you have been to think that you were doing me a favor? Leaving me alone and making me think this entire time I did something wrong? Did you get a kick out of it? Did you, Jihoon?” He spits out his name like it’s a pain to pronounce it, “Did you enjoy the entire fucking time you watched me never look your way?  Or did you not notice because you did the same?”

“Just stop it, Soonyoung, you know I didn’t.”

“Do I!” He exclaims, “Do I really know? Or is that something you’re trying to convince yourself about to not feel as guilty?”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Who gives a fuck! Who gives a fuck if it worked?” Suddenly there’s a certain shine to his eyes and Jihoon freezes. He can’t do anything but watch as tears begin streaming down his face, “Who gives a fuck if it worked when all I wanted was my best friend by my side?” Soonyoung quickly brings a hand up and wipes at his face roughly with the sleeve of his sweater, “And you know what sucks the most, Jihoon? The fact that even after what you did to me I ended falling in love with you anyway.”

He’s unknowing of how to deal with the situation and makes a tentative step forward as the elder of the two continues to furiously dab his eyes. Just as he’s about to speak up and say anything to tell him he’s still _there, okay? He’s still fucking there and he’s not going anywhere this time_ , the former speaks up,

“Did you miss me at all?”

It’s a ridiculous question, one that Jihoon knows the other needs an answer to even though to him it’s obvious. So he tells him, “Every single day.”  Jihoon has no way to prove it, and even though he can work magic with a pen and paper when the time comes to say words aloud his brain comes up empty. In that moment he wishes he could write Soonyoung a song only to promptly take that back because he’s already written him plenty.

But many would agree and even say this phrase is overused, but actions sometimes speak louder than words so the third year moves closer and carefully pries his hands away from his face. This is the most gentle he’s ever been in his entire life, and he’s pretty sure every fiber of his being mirrors the way he tries to handle the situation with utmost care. It’s a new feeling to say the least, but Soonyoung easily goes along with his movements in blind trust and doesn’t pull away when Jihoon takes his hand in both of his.

“I did,” Jihoon repeats, and his voice is so soft he wouldn’t be surprised if his words got lost in the distance between them, “I missed you so much I’m surprised I didn’t go crazy.” He doesn’t accept Soonyoung’s confession, but doesn’t deny it. It lays, floating in the air and waiting to be addressed but there they stand, in a classroom at lunch hour while their entire student body goes crazy outside, and they decide to take one problem at a time.

 

-

 

(and in case you were wondering, mingyu continues to sit in a corner hugging his legs to his chest and eyes as wide as saucers)

 

-

 

It’s strange, the way their relationship progresses. They don’t necessarily become friends again but much like most of Jihoon’s friendships it starts with the silent acknowledgement of enjoying someone else’s presence.

The exit the classroom side by side. The moment they’re spotted people come rampaging through only to stop a few feet away and watch as they pass them as if they’re an enigma not to be perturbed. Jihoon still tenses when offered pink envelopes. Soonyoung still smiles at everyone who has the guts to say hi.

“Hoshi!” Someone exclaims, and they look up to see the dancer’s friends walking towards them, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed into a scowl. Jihoon can see the way Soonyoung’s smile falters once seeing them, and he doesn’t like it.

“Hey, guys!” He replies, and Jihoon answers to the glare he receives with one of his own, “Class is starting in a bit, so let’s head to class, yeah?”

Soonyoung must not realize up close his eyes are still rimmed red, making his smile seem all that much more strained.

“What were you talking to him about?” The guy up front demands, and he doesn’t even glance at Jihoon when he point his chin his way, “You were gone all throughout lunch break and totally abandoned us.” At the words, laid out as a fact but bitten in a tone that screams accusation. Jihoon grimaces in disgust when Soonyoung sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck and lets out a laugh.

Before Soonyoung can even open his mouth to try and make a conscious excuse that doesn’t sound too ridiculous to their ears Jihoon steps forward and walks away. He doesn’t want to hear it.

[Or at least that’s what he convinces himself.]

Soonyoung stutters as he watches him go, heavy breathing trying not to panic before he says, loudly, “I’m sorry, but I wanted to be with Jihoon. He’s my best friend.”

 

-

 

“I hate my job.” Mingyu wails in a muffle, and he buries his face further into the fabric of his gloves. Wonwoo hesitates as his hand hovers over him, before he lightly begins patting on his head. He asks, “Job? Do you get paid?”

“No!” Mingyu exclaims, and the other flinches away when he throws his head back, “I don’t! Which is why I hate it even more!”

“I’m sure your friend isn’t doing it on purpose, Mingyu,” He says lightly and tugs his coat further around his body. He eyes a crepes establishment a few meters away that seems inviting but focuses his attention back to the person beside him who seems to be on the verge of having a mental breakdown, ”I mean, how could he have known that you’re in charge of Jihoon’s fanclub?”

“That’s not the _point,_ hyung. The point is that there’s an entire revolution back at headquarters,” (Wonwoo has gone to these ‘headquarters’ exactly three times and it’s nothing less than a girl’s basement that is covered in photos of Jihoon with a few tables and two laptops used for ‘research’), “The girls have started a revolution.”

Wonwoo suddenly has Mingyu’s nose pressed against his and his eyes boring holes into him, hand clutching the older’s collar, “ _Do you know what it’s like to see fifteen girls simultaneously burst into tears because Kwon Soonyoung has taken their love of their lives away, and have them begin attacking you? Do you?_ ” Wonwoo lightly escapes from Mingyu’s grasp and pushes him away.

“No?” He tries. Mingyu huffs, settles back into his seat.

“That’s what I thought. You aren’t exactly helping. Why did you invite me out here again?”

Wonwoo was the one who was surprised with a very loud Mingyu demanding to be let in at the door of his house. Nonetheless Wonwoo doesn’t say this and lets Mingyu have his way. He smiles, tells the taller of the two, “So we can have crepes.”

Mingyu follows him when he gets up.

 

-

 

The next time Soonyoung and Jihoon are met with yet another offer by Pledis (they’re the only company that keep trying repetitively. All the others don’t bother offering twice because they’re all so sure they’ll be picked) it’s Joshua who tries to talk them into it. Unlike their past attempters he isn’t wearing flashy clothes or sporting dyed hair.  Instead he fits right into the ambience of school with his natural dark hair, wearing some sneakers and a plain while t-shirt he’s asked to keep on during dance practice. No one leaving the school gates looks twice when they pass him.

“Hoshi and Woozi?” He asks. They look up, blink and Jihoon’s eyes immediately narrow.

“Yes?” He responds, and Mingyu doesn’t even look up from his phone.

“Can I invite you to some drinks?” He asks, but Jihoon’s expression continues to be impassive.

“We’re underage.”

“Coffee,” Joshua quickly amends with a kind smile, “I meant coffee.”

“Ah, sorry,” Soonyoung jumps in, and he brushes a hand through his hair before smiling kindly, “Who are you?”

Joshua promptly laughs awkwardly and fights the urge to look away, “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,” He extends a hand, “Hong Jisoo. I’m a trainee at Pledis.”

“Oh so now they’re exploiting their trainees too?” Jihoon complains with a scoff. Mingyu snaps his head up and suddenly his phone is momentarily forgotten.

“Did you say Pledis? Hyung, do you know S.coups and Jeonghan? Do you think I could have their number?” He asks excitedly. Joshua ignores the strange way Mingyu has already gotten to calling him hyung and laughs.

“I know them, yeah. But they’re not exploiting me! I’m here as a quick favor to them,” He raises his hands in surrender, “I’m only here to talk. Whatever decision you make will be considered your last one and after I promise you Pledis will leave you alone.”

“Hyung, _go._ ” He whines at Jihoon, shoves at his shoulder, “At least hear what Jisoo-hyung wants to say.” Jihoon glares up at him in obvious irritation, body rocking as his minor continues to push at him in a whiny tantrum, but then looks forward to Jisoo.

“Half an hour.” He says.

Jisoo nods with a smile. That’s all he’s asking for.

 

-

 

They don’t go for coffee, instead leave to grab ice cream since Mingyu is craving some (and because Wonwoo recently got a job at the ice cream shop). Jisoo is brief in what’s he saying, not wanting to bore them or make things shiner than they really are. He’s honest and tells them about the hardships about being a trainee at Pledis and at any other company.

How when he first entered at the tender age of seventeen Jeonghan was the first to talk to him and Seungcheol, with his motivation with his grins, was always there to pull him back to his feet when he most needed it.

He tells them about being crushed when both his friends debuted and left him but also about the pride he felt in his being over his best friends standing on a stage. Pushing themselves to one day stand next to musical legends.

The troubles of being in love with a man who was slowly being noticed more and more for his charming ways by the masses, and the fear of him being pulled further away that came with it.

At this Hoshi glances Jihoon’s way, doesn’t notice how the latter’s hand tightens under the table.

“How long have you been together?” Jihoon asks, because he couldn’t go on without knowing. At this Joshua smiles sadly and looks away, laughs tightly yet sheepishly.

When he glances up he gives them an eye-smile and even Mingyu has pauses halfway in licking his pastry, waiting for his answer, “We aren’t dating,” He admits to them, “He promised me he’d wait until I debut.”

It’s almost an anticlimactic response to such a terse question, one that involves a relationship with a man building his career on fame. Jihoon scoffs once hearing his answer and looks away, arms crossed, “That sounds like something he’d say just to keep you for as long as he wants.”

Soonyoung flinches at the words and opens his mouth, ready to say something to soothe the implications of what he just said but pauses when he sees Jisoo is now smiling genuinely.

“No,” He shakes his head, “It’s something he tells me to remind me I’m worth waiting for.”

 

-

 

“Why are you so against becoming a trainee? I know how much you like music and there are s many people lining up to debut you, Jihoonie. Why don’t you give it a shot?” The question is genuine and curious, eyes on the boy as he tilts his head to the side. Behind them Mingyu is laughing as Wonwoo tries to fit his fist into his mouth, as his request.

Jihoon isn’t looking at him, instead focusing on keeping his legs moving even as the soles of his feet ache from all the walking he’s done today.  The sun has gone down. As promised Jisoo didn’t take more than half an hour of their time, but afterwards they’d ended up walking around downtown and wasting time.

To Soonyoung’s worried question, Jihoon deems in necessary to just shrug.

“What about you?” Jihoon asks. Soonyoung sniffs and it’s him who looks away this time.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asks, and Jihoon’s eyes flatten into unamused slits because, no, no it isn’t, “I’m waiting for you.” He says it so easily, as if they weren’t words that carried so much worth and suddenly Jihoon feels his cheeks heat up despite the cold biting at him. He scoffs.

“Don’t say such weird things so seriously.” He tells him.

Soonyoung turns to him and grins, and for a moment Jihoon thinks the sun has come out again, “I’ve always been waiting for you.”

 

-

 

Someone runs into the classroom and everyone looks up. Mingyu pauses in his texting and rises an eyebrow when he sees it’s the leader of Soonyoung’s fanclub. The _rivals._ The girls yells loudly, for everyone around to hear, “WOOZI AND HOSHI ACCEPTED THEIR RECRUITMENT AT PLEDIS.”

Along with the screams of shock around him, almost in unison, his phone starts vibrating without stop. He looks down and sees it’s coming from the Woozi fanclub chatroom.

_PREZ!! VICE-PREZ!! DID YOU HEAR??_

Mingyu types back affirmatively only to have them all ask what he’s going to do about it, and he responds with something along the lines of ‘ _why should I do anything?_ ’.

_because you’re the vice prez??_

It was always a given that Jihoon and Soonyoung should never be within two feet of one another, and Mingyu himself took it upon himself to make sure this didn’t happen. It isn’t strange to have them expect him to try and separate them again.

He looks up to where Soonyoung and Woozi are walking past, both an odd sight as they laugh over something together and ignore those who gape around them. Soonyoung’s old friends glare from afar. With a slight smile, Mingyu texts back, _I’m quitting._

He doesn’t need to look after Jihoon anymore.

 

-

 

“What are _they_ doing here?” S.coups hisses, and glares at the two people currently sitting in chairs at the dance practice room, one looking around with a nervous smile and the other currently sporting a poker face. They’re both wearing the simple but obligatory attire that trainees are asked to wear. Jeonghan seems to be in as much of a struggle to comprehend the sight in front of him as his elder.

“Maybe they came to see us?” He replies, but his answer falls short.

Just then Joshua comes out from one of the recording room at the side, his eyes immediately lighting up as they fall onto the two high school boys sitting down, “Hey!”  He greets them, and Seungcheol blinks when he sees both boys immediately smile in response.

“You boyfriend is magical, Jeonghan.” He concludes.

Jeonghan’s smile softens into a fond smile.

“Yeah he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you're into yoonmin i'm writing a fic called measuring color, check it out if you want


End file.
